At Last
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: Mila has been running from the Originals for a hundred years now after an altercation with Klaus. What Elijah has in mind for her may just come as a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

One hundred years could be a long time when you spent it running. And running is all Mila had been doing. Small towns, large cities, America, Europe; she'd been careful to make sure there was no discernable pattern, no real way to predict where she would be. One hundred years of running from the most dangerous vampires in existence: the Originals. All over something as stupid as one dead vampire. Now, she was finally home in New Orleans, enjoying her city now that the damned originals had been driven out. That wouldn't necessarily stop them from finding her and killing her, but Marcel had said he would protect her, for all he could do. He'd even invited her to some sort of charity ball tonight, a typical New Orleans Masque. Mila had managed to charm a gown and mask from a shop, and now stood among the throng of mostly vampires.

"Mila." She turned to see Marcel walking up to her with a grin, and she gave him a nod. Shaking hands, he appraised her dark red dress and black mask before meeting her gaze. "You look great. I'm happy you could make it."

"Yeah, it seemed like a fun idea." She shrugged, clasping both hands in front of herself. Something seemed to catch his eye over her shoulder, and she turned to see another vampire staring intensely at them. Marcel excused himself quietly and moved to speak with the man, leading him away from the party and leaving Mila to her own devices. She wandered the room, managing to snag a glass of champagne as she watched everyone enjoy the night. She felt more than heard someone some up behind her, and the scent had her tensing.

"Mila. How…interesting to find you here." Turning, she looked up into the face of the one person she didn't want to see. Elijah Mikaelson stood with a smirk behind her, and she did her best to appear unaffected.

"I could say the same. I was assured The Originals had left New Orleans ages ago." She would have to get to Marcel and quickly, before Elijah delivered her to his brother. He shifted a step closer, and she instinctively stepped back.

"Things change. I'm sure you understand that." He arched a brow, and she clenched her jaw.

"If you'll excuse me." She spun on her heel and hurried away, towards Marcel's second in command, leaning to speak quietly. She could feel Elijah's eyes on her, and knew she'd need to get away as soon as she could. The man nodded and left to pass her message, and she wove her way through the crowd to make her exit. She could still feel his gaze, and she hurried her walk as much as she dared. Taking the long way home, she didn't once look back, even when she finally lost the feeling of being watched. Her mind raced with how quickly she could get out of town.

Elijah watched as Mila left, brow furrowing as he thought over their encounter. It was almost as though she felt threatened by him, but he couldn't imagine why. He'd been trying to find her for so long, and now that he finally had, she wanted nothing to do with him. As she disappeared, his phone rang, and he moved to answer it outside. It was a short enough conversation with Klaus, something about his little wolf, and soon he was leaving. He would find Mila again; he couldn't let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

It was going to take a couple days for Mila to be able to leave. Too many restrictions on travel these days; it definitely made her miss the good old days. She packed most of her small apartment, but she was slower than usual. New Orleans had been her home since the beginning, and it felt wrong to be leaving again. She sighed, sitting on her bed and looking around forlornly.

"I do hope I'm not the one who put such a sour look on your face." Her head snapped up to see Elijah in the doorway, studying one of her trinkets from her travels. If her heart had been beating, it would have gone into overtime at his sudden appearance. She stood slowly, never taking her eyes off of him as he set the item down gently and turned to her. "We didn't get to finish our conversation from earlier."

"There's nothing more to discuss." A sense of morbid peace filled her at the thought that this was it. There wouldn't be any more running from the Original. He approached her slowly, almost as though she would disappear right in front of him. "I'm done running." There was a spark of victory in his dark eyes, and it made her stomach twist. "Whatever you're going to do, just get it over with already." That triumph dimmed as he entered her space, one hand reaching up slowly and settling against the side of her neck. She couldn't help but stiffen, remembering the last time she'd been in a situation like this.

 _Klaus held her by the throat, and she thrashed against him wildly. His superior strength held her to him, and he looked up at her with a burning fury in his eyes. A part of her knew she wouldn't have made it out of this situation alive, but there had been hope._

"Mila…" She blinked the memory, her own hazel eyes meeting his as he stared down at her. He hadn't made any move to snap her neck or rip out her heart yet, and she wanted to scream at him to get it over with, to end the game. His touch was soft, and his face was a mere inches from her own despite their height difference. "What's wrong, dove?" Dove? Where was that coming from? She frowned, slowly pulling away and finding no resistance. If anything, it simply made her angry.

"Well? Get on with it." He only blinked, a confused look on his face as he dropped his hand back to his side. "I know why you're here. Just kill me already." The confusion morphed to anger, then quickly to sadness, and it only confused her more.

"Kill you? Why would I…?" Elijah shook his head, running a hand through his perfect hair. "Mila, I would never dream of harming you, let alone killing you. What on Earth gave you that idea?"

"Your brother. You and your sister help him with everything." She shifted, moving slowly towards the window. He seemed to sense her plan, because he moved closer. "Including, I assume, the killing of those who cross him."

"You crossed Klaus? When?" Concern filled his voice, and she shook her head.

"Stop with the games, Elijah." Her voice broke, and she hated that she came across as weak. He seemed saddened and shocked, and in a blink he was there, pulling her against his chest. It took her a few moments to realize he was giving her a hug.

"Mila, I can honestly say I'm not here because of Klaus. I came of my own volition." She slumped against him, too confused and upset to fight back. His hand stroked her hair. "I have been looking for you for so long. I'm so sorry that you've been running in fear." His voice was low and soothing.

"What do you want with me?" She sighed, all fight having gone. He could rip her apart right now, and she wouldn't lift a finger to stop him.

"Oh, my dear Mila." His chuckle rumbled against her ear. "I love you." That caused her mind to short circuit, though his hand continued to smooth along her black tresses. "I will not blame you for not returning my feelings, all things considered." There was a note of humor in his tone. "I just ask that you please stop running. Give me the chance to win your affection." She pulled away enough to look up at him, surprised at how soft his gaze had become.

"I don't know…"

"One night. If nothing else, let me have one night." Elijah held her hands in both of her own, and she thought it over for a bit.

"Fine. One night." The smile that lit his face seemed to make him more handsome, and she briefly wondered what she was getting into.


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah showed up at Mila's door the very next night, flowers in hand. He wore his usual suit, but this one was all black; shirt, tie, jacket and all. Something about it was more attractive than usual, and Mila was glad she was already dressed in a flowy blouse and skinny jeans. He gave her a small smile, offering the flowers.

"You look lovely, Mila." She murmured her thanks as she took the flowers, giving a sniff as she invited him in. He stood in the living room as she put the flowers in water and grabbed her shoes.

"So, what did you have planned for tonight?" She asked as he led her out the door, offering his arm like the gentleman he'd been for ages. She slipped her own through it easily.

"I was thinking dinner and dancing." He glanced towards her and she chuckled.

"Classic." As he led her towards a sleek black town car, she nodded. "Sounds fun." They climbed in and soon they were off, a comfortable silence between them. Instead of taking her to any of the restaurants in town, he headed for the town limits, and she looked at him curiously. He pulled up to a small diner just outside of town and moved to open her door for her.

"I hope you enjoy burgers." It made her laugh quietly as she took his arm again. Elijah was full of surprises, it seemed. He led her to a booth and waited until she was seated to take his own across from her.

"So, a diner for dinner…can't wait to see where you take me dancing." Mila winked as the waitress came to get their drink orders. The entire meal passed quite amicably, with Elijah asking about her life the last hundred years. It was relaxing and fun, and Elijah couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed himself so thoroughly. His only regret was that it had taken one hundred years for him to find her. As they left to go dancing, he broached the subject of her fleeing.

"Mila, tell me something." She turned to him with a smile, happy after the events of dinner. He kept his gaze focused on the road. "What happened between you and my brother?" And just like that, any happiness she felt was gone, replaced with the same fear and anger she'd felt for a century. She turned away towards the window. There was silence for the longest time, and she realized he was waiting for her.

"I killed a friend of his. Needless to say, he wasn't happy." It was an understatement, and she knew even Elijah would know that. She glanced over to see his jaw clenched, and his gaze flicked to hers questioningly. She sighed. "My sister volunteered to be a feeder. Most of the vampires she was with treated her alright, healed her when they were done. Oh, but his friend…she was vicious." Mila gave a humorless laugh, shaking her head. "Ripping my sister's throat out was a particularly brutal way to feed." Her jaw clenched, and she ducked her head, squeezing her eyes shut against the images she would never be able to erase.

"Mila…" Elijah reached for her hand, but she pulled away sharply.

"Klaus dumped my sister on my doorstep for my family and I to find. It's the only time in my life that I truly wanted someone dead. So, I found a witch…who helped me find a vampire. I used the strength I was given to surprise his friend and rip her head from her shoulders." Her voice was shaking, but there was a fire behind it she hadn't felt in ages, and it felt good. "I tore her apart piece by piece and dropped them on his doorstep. He tried to kill me that night, but my sire saved me. Helped me run." With a shaky breath, Mila picked her head back up and wiped at a tear that escaped. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home. It's been a long night." She knew he wanted to comfort her, to take her somewhere they could talk; she was surprised when he turned and started for her apartment. In no time they'd arrived, and she didn't wait for him to open her door.

"Mila, wait." Elijah hurried to catch up with her as she headed for her door. She ignored him, not wanting to face him with the swirl of pain and anger crowding her thoughts. He let her go, watching as she slipped into her building, feeling more defeated than he could remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of the next week, Mila worked to bury the memories once more. She went to work rarely, claiming she was sick, and she heard nothing from Elijah. She supposed she should be grateful, but all she could feel was the anger and the pain. Sitting in her apartment now, curled with her knees to her chest, fought to make the feelings pass.

"Mila." Her head snapped up to see Elijah in the door, a blanket draped over one arm and a steaming mug in the other. A shift of movement behind him had her on her feet in an instant, just as a girl peeked around his frame. "I hope we're not intruding, but I wanted to make sure you were okay." He seemed sincere enough, though Mila crossed her arms. He approached her slowly, setting the mug on a table and offering the blanket.

"Who's she?" Mila nodded towards the girl, who was giving her a rather blunt look. Elijah glanced between the two of them.

"Hayley, I'd like you to meet Mila. Mila, Hayley." Neither woman moved towards the other, and Elijah cleared his throat. "Hayley wanted to meet you." He moved to drape the blanket over Mila's shoulders, but she held out a hand to stop him. She finally turned to him, eyes hard.

"I'm fine, Elijah. You can leave." Mila moved towards the kitchen, brushing past the girl he'd brought with him. She could practically feel the territorial vibe coming off the girl, and wanted to roll her eyes. "And take your little fling with you." She could hear him following her, the murmured command for his friend to go wait outside. Mila rummaged through her fridge until she found her last blood bag, making a mental note to pick up more. Strong hands on her shoulders alerted her to his presence behind her and she huffed. "What do you want?"

"I told you, I came to make sure you're okay." His hands moved down her arms, and she turned to face him, pulling her hands away.

"And I told you, I'm fine." Their gazes met and clashed for a few moments, his filled with concern, hers filled with her rampant feelings. Neither was willing to back down; if anything, she found herself wanting to be hugged by him again, to let him comfort her. Her jaw clenched and unclenched repeatedly, and she bit into the blood bag to distract herself. She pushed past him as she drained it, careful to make sure none of it made it past her chin. She knew he was following, quite closely actually, but as she fed she couldn't seem to care. She'd put off eating for too long, and now she was ravenous. She finished the bag in no time, tossing it aside carelessly as she focused. It would have to tide her over until she got a new supply.

"Clearly." Elijah picked up the bag and moved to throw it away with a huff. "Is there a reason you are so against my helping you?" She turned to him, ignoring the blood along her lips and chin.

"Because I don't need your help." He was back in her face, looking down at her with enough concern to make her ill. "I killed your brother's friend, remember? Not sure he'd like you helping me out."

"I don't give a damn whether Klaus likes it or not. And if you're afraid of him, you needn't be." His hand brushed over her hair, and she began to relax against her better judgement. "I will protect you." Mila could feel the anger fading already, until it became a dull ache in her chest. Elijah gave her a small smile, his gaze dancing over her features. She nodded slowly, and his smile grew. "Wonderful. Now, I should go get you more to eat." He started for the door, and she grabbed his hand.

"Wait. I, um…I don't really hunt for food anymore." He raised a brow, and she nodded towards the garbage can. "I just…collect donations." He nodded, leaning down to kiss her forehead before disappearing out the door. She blinked, caught off guard by the action, and moved to clean herself up. A shower was in order, as well as fresh clothes. After spending a half hour under the steaming water, she wasn't surprised to step out and see Elijah lounging on her couch, flicking through channels on the tv. A cup and a few blood bags sat on the table, and she moved towards them immediately.

"I hope it's too your liking. It was the freshest I could find on short notice." The cup was already full, and she sat down to sip at it slowly. She knew she needed blood, but also knew she'd need to ration what she had. Tucking her legs under her, she turned towards him.

"It's fine." She hesitated until his gaze returned to her. "Thank you. You didn't have to go get this for me." Slowly, he moved closer, raising an arm in invitation. She slid under, leaving a few inches between them, and he wrapped that arm around her shoulders.

"I'm happy to get the blood for you." She focused on her cup as he spoke, taking whatever comfort he was willing to give. "Did you want to talk-"

"No." Mila already knew what he was going to ask. Now that the pain had faded, she never wanted to bring it back again. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we just…watch something?" She could feel Elijah looking at her, and she met his gaze. He nodded slowly, pulling her more firmly against his side, and flicked to a movie at random. As she drank and relaxed, she was glad he'd come to help her after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah managed to find time to see her every night after that. Whether he'd arrive at her work, her home, and just when she was around town, he always found a way. A few of her coworkers had taken to ribbing her over her newfound suitor, but she found it just a bit endearing. He never brought up the issue of his brother, and she began to relax. After a few weeks, she found him sitting at the bar where she worked, a glass of scotch sitting in front of you.

"Hey Elijah." Mila moved in front of him with a smile, though for once he didn't return it. "What's wrong?" He downed his drink and she frowned, leaning against the bar to catch his eye. "Come on, you can tell me. Can't be that bad."

"Klaus suspects I've found a new…friend." He looked up, and she could see the worry in his eyes. If Klaus started sniffing around, it wouldn't bode well for her. "He'll begin looking for you soon." She sighed, picking at a loose thread on the cloth she'd been using.

"I should leave, then." Her words were quiet, and she glanced around to make sure no one was listening in. "I don't stand a chance against him."

"No. I will not allow him to chase you off again." Elijah's voice was hard, though he too kept his voice down. She reached down and poured him another drink.

"We may not have a choice." She began her task of polishing glasses again with a new vigor. This was her home, and now she was going to have to leave it again. His hand settled over hers, halting her movement gently.

"We do. I don't want you to go." His thumb made sweeps across the skin of her hand, soothing her rising agitation. "I will find a way to stop Klaus, I promise." He stood, leaning over the bar to pull her into a heated kiss. It was their first, and she hoped it wouldn't be their last. He was firm but gentle, cradling the back of her head as she gripped the bar for support. There was a wolf whistle and she pulled away, not meeting his gaze as she returned to her duties.

"Fine. I can wait long enough to give you a chance." It was a risk, and they both knew it. If Klaus still held a grudge, then one chance was all they were going to have. The rest of the night passed with minimal conversation, and Elijah insisted on walking her home after. He left her at the door, and she ducked inside to wait out the coming day.

The next few nights were tense between them, though Elijah seemed more inclined to kiss her now and Mila couldn't complain there. Each one was just as sweet and perfect as the last, and she knew it wouldn't take long for her to fall for him. He was a perfect gentleman, even as they worried over Klaus.

"Hello, darling. Any chance I could get a drink here?" Mila's gaze snapped us as she was wrenched from her thoughts by a familiar voice. Klaus himself sat in Elijah's usual seat, smirking at her as he leaned on the bar. She hesitated before walking over, her eyes hard.

"What do you want?" Her voice held an edge of steel, but it only seemed to give him more reason to be amused.

"A bourbon, finest you have please." She clenched her jaw as she poured the glass, leaving it unceremoniously in front of him and turning to walk away. She had to find a way to get in touch with Elijah. "Now, hang on. I believe we need to talk." Her stomach dropped as she turned back, glaring at him. He sipped his drink. "I remember you. You killed a friend of mine."

"And I'd do it again, in a heartbeat." She hissed, letting her anger pour off of her every pore. He seemed a bit taken aback, but shrugged it off quickly.

"Well, lucky for you, it won't be necessary. I'm here to discuss something else." He finished his drink, looking at his empty glass. "My dear brother." Mila remained silent, not wanting to encourage the psychopath in front of her any more than necessary. "How much do you actually know about him? Hm?" He smirked up at her, and she arched a brow, wondering how long she'd be left to wait for what he had to say. "How much do you know about his past…exploits?"


	6. Chapter 6

Mila had listened to Klaus chatter about Elijah until the end of her shift. He'd been honest, she could tell that much, and he was clearly taking joy in telling all of this to her. He explained how much Elijah had cared for Celeste, and how much he loved Hayley, the girl he'd brought to her place. It certainly made sense now, the feeling Mila had gotten from her; she also loved Elijah, whether she had admitted as much to him or not.

"So, are you still so sure you want to be sniffing around him?" Klaus finished his fifth drink, that damned smirk still on his face. Everyone else was long gone, leaving the two of them chatting across the bar about his brother. She thought over his question, with everything she now knew under consideration. It seemed Elijah fell in love often enough that it wouldn't take long for him to become bored with her. Especially considering her lack of mortality; he'd either have to leave her or kill her. Neither sat well with her. As she moved to wipe down the bar and put the stools up, Elijah walked in, stopping dead at the sight of his brother on a stool with his sixth bourbon. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Niklaus, what are you doing here?" There was no mistaking the anger in Elijah's tone, even as he strolled towards the hybrid. Though neither seemed outwardly concerned, the tension in the air was palpable, and she glared at them both.

"If you're going to fight, take it outside. I'm not cleaning up after the two of you." Her voice was harsh, and Elijah crossed to her quickly.

"Mila, are you alright?" He reached for her arm, his usually comforting touch only bringing more questions. She continued with her work, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm fine, Elijah. Just finishing up here and then I'm heading home." She moved to pull out a broom, distracting herself with her usual closing chores. She watched as Elijah rounded on his brother.

"What have you done?" Klaus only smirked, sliding off his stool and facing his brother. The men stared each other down, each flexing their fists. "What did you do to her?!"

"He told me the truth, alright?" Both sets of eyes turned to her, and Mila huffed. "He told me about you. About your past." She stepped towards them both, stuffing her hands into her jeans pockets. "About Celeste and Hayley." Elijah's eyes seemed to widen as they darted between her and Klaus. "I get it, I really do. Immortality is tough." She shrugged, though inside she was still trying to process everything. Elijah made no move to deny what she said, and she turned to head into the back room. "I'm going home. By the time I come back out here, both of you will be gone." She took her time gathering her things, and was pleasantly surprised to see they had done as she told them. Feeling dawn approaching, she hurried home, determined to spend the day sorting through the information she'd been given. She flopped onto her couch as soon as she got back, sighing heavily.

"Mila, we need to talk." She jumped at the deep voice of Elijah so near, looking up to see him standing close by. She groaned, grabbing a pillow and burying her face in it. Feeling him sit next to her, she pulled it from her mouth enough to speak.

"I'm really not feeling up to it, Elijah. Maybe some other time."

"No. I worry you may not be here if I come back 'some other time' as you say." He sighed, and she resisted the urge to peek out at him. She hadn't thought yet of leaving, but she supposed she couldn't really blame him for assuming she would. That's not to say it didn't hurt; it did, quite badly actually.

"Thanks for the faith, hoss." Mila heard him give a heavy sigh, and felt him move closer.

"Please, I want to talk about what he said." There was a pause, and she could have sworn she heard a chuckle. "Face to face, if you don't mind." Slowly, Mila lowered the pillow, looking warily into the dark eyes she'd grown to love so much. "Thank you." He gave a soft smile, and she nodded. As the sun rose, he told her all about Celeste and Hayley, and even as she strove to understand, she saw something she couldn't deny: he still cared very much about both of them. No matter how much he said he loved her, she would only ever have a piece of his heart. And while he told her of his life, she had to decide if that was something she could live with.


	7. Chapter 7

While things had seemed to go back to the way they had been, Elijah couldn't help but get the feeling that Mila was distracted by something. She was more reserved, less likely to be open with him, and he didn't like it. It felt too much like she was pulling away, like she would disappear again in an instant. So many times, he'd thought he had finally caught her, only to have her slip through his fingers, and he was determined not to let it happen again. As he entered her apartment after her shift, he looked around at the still packed bags, holding back a sigh at what they could mean. Elijah wrapped his arms around her middle, noting she didn't melt back against him like usual. He pecked her neck.

"Hello, love. How was your night?" She shrugged, twisting a bit to glance up at him.

"It was alright. The usual riffraff in the bar, nothing new." He nodded, leaning down to capture her lips. He could feel it there too; she was holding back, not giving all of herself. He groaned, pulling away and running a hand through his hair.

"Mila, what is wrong?" At her confused look, he frowned. "You don't seem as…committed to our new relationship as you were before." Her brow arched, and she crossed her arms.

"You're questioning my commitment?" Her tone was soft, and she wondered what he was getting at. He took a step away from her, turning away for a moment as he thought over his answer.

"It does seem that way, yes. As though you're pushing me away." His eyes looked sad, and she couldn't help the twist in her stomach.

"Is there a point you're making, Elijah?" She knew she'd been a bit distant, but she was finding it hard to love a man who only loved her partially. Not to mention, he didn't know her. He likely had loved the chase, loved having to find her.

"I'm worried that you're going to leave again." He took a step towards her, and she stood her ground. It was probably past time they had this conversation. She moved to sit at her small dining table, waving a hand for him to join her. The worried look didn't fade from his eyes as he sat across from her.

"Elijah, I understand that you think you love me. And, honestly, I've found I care for you as well. However," she held up a hand as he opened his mouth to speak, "I think, perhaps, things have been rushed. You've known me for a little over a month, and for someone like us, that's almost no time at all." She dropped her gaze to the table. "Hayley, on the other hand-"

"Is just my friend." He interrupted, reaching for her hands. She pulled them away, and he swallowed his hurt at the action. Elijah wanted more than anything to have her eyes meet his again, for her to let him in.

"No, Elijah, she's not. She loves you, dearly, and it's clear you love her too." Mila looked up, and he saw the flash of pain in her gaze before she covered it. He sat back, processing what she was saying. While it was true that he cared for Hayley, he hadn't thought too hard about it; it was clear, however, that Mila had. "I don't blame you. Wolf or not, she's pretty." That shocked him, because he knew what she was implying: that Hayley was prettier than _her_ , that she would understand him choosing Hayley over _her_. "I just…I can't fully give my heart in a relationship where I'm only going to get a part of yours. I'm not asking you to choose between us, because that would be unfair. I just need you to understand my distance." She dropped her gaze again, and he swallowed back against the pain in his chest. He'd unknowingly hurt her, and he didn't know how he could fix it.

"Mila, I would never…Hayley is my friend, but I wouldn't choose her over you in anything." She snorted, knowing it wasn't true. He never spent a full day with her; usually just the morning, before heading off into the world. She didn't expect him to spend every waking minute with her, but knowing he was likely spending days in the sun with Hayley didn't fail to twist her insides.

"And why not? She's beautiful, and clearly special, and..." She cut off, and he tilted his head in curiosity.

"And what, Mila?" He worked to keep his voice soft, wanting to coax her into looking up at him again. He wanted to take the pain from her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"She can be with you outside. In the sunlight." The words were murmured, but they hit as hard as if she yelled them. It was easy to forget that others of their kind weren't as fortunate as them. It was a fair thing to point out; if she tried to be there for him the way Hayley was, at the compound or around the city in the sunlight, it would be the end of her. "I can't give you that. I work most nights, and then I'm trapped here during the day. You can go places with her that you can't with me." She leaned back in her chair, effectively putting more distance between them, and he hated it. "So, no, I don't blame you for loving Hayley. Just please don't question my commitment to this relationship when yours is split." He moved quickly, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pressing his lips to her hair. She returned the hug gently, rubbing his back.

"I am sorry if I made you feel this way, Mila." His words were muffled by her hair, but she heard him clear as day. She hadn't meant for him to blame himself, but his hug was making up for a lot of the feelings that had brewed between them. Even if it was partial, he did care. "I promise you, I will make it up to you."


End file.
